zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Would be King
Code name: The would be King Name: Solan Chike Barnado Civilian Alias:The prince of souls Age: 18 Race: Half Russian and half Puerto Rican Current occupation: none Current place of work: none Eyes: Gray Hair: Dirty blonde Height: 6'0 Weight:160 Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History There is not much to say about Solan's parents other than that his only memory of them is the picture of them in a locket his grandmother gave him. Now that did not stop him from living a very decent life on his grandmother's farm. He was always the cheerful and playful one even if he was bullied for being a brown Russian. His father was Puerto Rican and his mother was Russian but the poor boy was born in his mother's country. Now as the boy grew up there would be a couple of accidents that would happen as part of growing on a farm surrounded by heavy machinery. Such as being ran over by a combine in the corn field, trampled by a stampede of cattle, and of course being hit by a truck or two. Normally the first one mentioned would have killed the boy. That is if his skinned wasn't so incredibly dense which made it nearly impossible to properly hurt him. Yet as he grew older life on the farm began to get little more difficult thanks to his grandmother's slowly dwindling help. He tried hard to keep it going but when she passed on the bank moved in. As the soul heir they did their best to rush him with so much information at once that he did not realize that he signed off his claims to the farm. Soon he had been kicked out of the only home he known. Only managing to collect few things along with some cash Grandma hid he was left to fend for himself at 16 years old. Two years later he would eventually cross paths with Cody Edgar Green who helped lead him to his true destiny. Manga Weapons 01 Tasha Godspell Tasha has a slightly melancholic personality. He is somewhat quiet and does not take conversations lightly. He is quite confident in himself, and can act childishly at times. Weapon form: Dimensional Gallery Glove02 Ichigo Kurosaki When it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. Weapons Zangetsu and Blut03 Naruto Uzimaki After listening to Nagato's story of how hatred can shape a person and the world into darkness, Naruto vowed he would end the cycle of hatred and bring peace to the ninja world. Weapon form: Kurama Cannon, an arm mounted cannon symilair to the Mega-buster will form around his right arm taking on the details of the fox. 04 Allen walker Allen portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. Now because of his cursed Pentacle Eye, which allows him to see the human souls bound to Akuma, Allen considers Akuma to be just as important to him as humans, swearing his left arm to saving Akuma and his right to saving humans in his attempt to be, as he once put it, "a destroyer who can save" Weapon form: Exorcist blade and cursed eye05 Natsu Dragneel Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. 06 Toriko If I don't want to eat it, I will not kill it. If I kill it, I will eat it! That's my rule -Toriko Weapon form: Spirit Fork and knife 07 Shinjiro Hayatye Living up to the legacy of the original Shinjiro dones the armor shaped in the image of his father, The Ultra-Man. Weapon form: Ultra gauntlets08 Simon chafe He mirrors himself in Kamina, trying to become as strong as he was, devoting himself into protecting everyone. To him it's also a way to repent for his believed sin, which is letting Kamina die, and tries to hold all responsibility of everyone's sake on his shoulders. Weapon form: Gurren Lagann09 Keel Since Keel is a Dragon Ape, his instinct and behavior are similar to that of a wild animals. In spite of his attitude, Keel does care deeply for his friends and family and will become enraged when they are in danger. Weapon form: Dragon ape limbs10 Vash the Stampeed Vash refuses to kill any of his opponents, he often suffers at the hands of a number of very unscrupulous enemies. As a result, his body is a patchwork of large scars, chunks of missing flesh supported by metal mesh, and stitch marks. Weapon form: Silver .45 long colt and Punisher11 Inuyasha At the root of the half-demon Inuyasha's existence there lies the conflict of human and demon. The fear or anger at his lack of belonging caused darkness to be in his heart. Weapon form: Tessaiga12 Monkey D. Luffy Luffy views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps13 Yoh Asakura When this is accessed host's body is coiled up in the raw energies of souls to completely covering their flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'9" standing clad in armor suited for the brother of the Shaman king, Yoh Asakura Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of the opposing energies coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these energies will consume the host allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Amidamaru in the final oversoul form to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the Shaman King, Asakura Hao forcing the Manga Zodiac to be taken out of the picture.Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the host has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others their weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms on one side the sword known as Harusame forms on their right side while their markings end up on the Stone Sword, Futunomitama no Turugi. On one side of the Futunomitama no Turugi one would find the symbols which would normally be on their chestplate. So by pressing it and the swinging Futunomitama no Turugi the host will be able to cut open a small portal from with the weapon selected will be ejected from.Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through The Shaman King or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand thanks to the Stone sword weapon system. Category:Warriors Category:Manga Category:People powered